Meant To Be
by I-believe-in-always
Summary: My take on what could have happened at Alex and Fiona's wedding. So, kind of AU. Wooo, enjoy!
1. Chapter One

"If anybody here sees any reason why Alex and Fiona should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The celebrant peruses the crowd, looking for any sign of an admission. Beside the groom, Nick Ryan shifts slightly.

"Right then, Alex Ryan, do you take Fi-", the celebrant pauses, staring curiously at Nick who has stepped forward abruptly in front of the almost-wed couple.

"Nick, what are you doing mate?" Alex hisses from his position beside Fiona.

"I'm sorry for the disruption everyone, but I believe my brother has something he'd like to say to Fiona." Nick turns his gaze towards Alex and nods. "Alex?"

"Alex, what's going on?" Fiona's deadly quiet voice can be heard by everyone in the first three rows, who're all standing as still as statues, staring at Alex.

"Fuck." Alex mutters to himself, glaring at Nick. "Fi, there's something I need to say. I-I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

There's an audible gasp among the guests, followed by quick, low murmurings. "What?" Fiona's voice is dangerously low and her eyes are growing darker by the second. Her hands begin to shake and she purses her lips. "You can't marry me or you won't?"

"Both. There's…someone else. I'm in love with someone else. Always have been. I'm so sorry-", Alex is cut off as Fiona's hand slaps across his face, making him stumble and catch his breath. Alex raises his own hand to his face and feels the bruise forming already.

"You're a bastard, Alex Ryan!" Fiona rages at Alex before turning on her heel and running down the aisle towards the cars. Around them, the guests are whispering, shell-shocked.

Alex glances sheepishly at Nick and states, "I know I deserved that, but you could've talked me out of this earlier mate."

Nick just shakes his head and replies, "Well I wouldn't have needed to do anything if you'd just pulled your head in and realized what was right in front of you the whole time Alex. Think you've got somewhere you need to be, right?" Nick glances at the second row of guests, where his wife Tess and the girls from Drovers Run are seated; Jodi, Kate, little Charlotte and Stevie. Alex follows his gaze, looking towards the end of the bench where Stevie is-_was _seated_. Stevie's gone. _Looking towards Tess for an indication, she shrugs her shoulders and mouths the words, "Go find her Alex."

Taking off at a run towards the yards, Alex prays that Nat hasn't put all the horses out in paddocks. Thankfully, there's one roaming around in the round pen, picking at bits of hay. Saddling him up in record time, Alex throws himself onto the horse's back and sets off at a canter out the gate towards the main boundry fence with Drovers, hoping Stevie is heading back on the main road. He urges his horse on faster, hoping to catch her at the turnoff on Gungellan Road.

Galloping through paddocks and over fallen tree trunks, Alex reaches the main boundry fence within minutes. Pulling his horse up, he scans the horizon for the homestead at Drovers Run. Shortening up his reins, Alexs begins to set off at a gallop towards the cluster of buildings he's spotted, knowing the scenery of the Drovers surroundings well. As he's galloping across yet another paddock, a red-brown ute barreling through the paddock to the right of him catches his eye; Stevie.


	2. Chapter Two

Stevie in her ute, heading straight for him. Bringing his horse around to the right, Alex slows down to a canter as he nears Stevie. He's barely pulling his horse back to a halt before Stevie is screeching to a stop and flinging open her car door. Alex swings himself out of the saddle and walks towards Stevie, who's already marching towards him.

"You've got a lot of bloody explaining to do, Alex Ryan!" Stevie demands, coming to a halt ten feet from him, squaring her shoulders, hands on her hips. "Always have been? I've been right beside you for three years! We're best mates!" Stevie brushes away the strands of hair in her eyes and glares at him. Alex. Her Alex. He's always been hers. What did Tess say they have? The slow burn. Oh it's been burning slow for years. They're so close. Alex stands with his hands limply by his sides, eyes burning with yearning and lust and so much more. He wants to touch her. He wants to do _so _much more to her, with her. But he has to explain.

"Stevie, I-"

"No, you know what Alex? I don't care. Do you know how humiliating that was for me? Everyone who hears this story is going to see me as the other woman!" Stevie yells, her voice carrying across the paddocks.

Alex slowly walks over to her, wanting to make her understand. "Stevie, I'm the bastard here. Not you. I broke Fiona's heart, not you. But that's over now. I never loved her…it's always been you, Cowgirl. I love-"

Stevie holds up her hand to stop him. "Alex! You don't understand. I've been right here for three years and you've never said a word to me about this! Do you remember when you went bush after we thought Nick had died? Your ute got bogged and no one knew where you were. I was so scared that something had happened to you Alex. If something had…", Stevie pauses, gathering her thoughts. "…if something had happened to you, that would have crushed me. I knew I loved you then. Do you remember the house fire I saved you from? I was coming to tell you that I loved you, and there you were, dead, apparently. When you started breathing again, I was so relieved. That was the second time in a few days you'd scared me to hell Alex Ryan! And when you left for the city, I tried calling you to tell you _that I loved you! _ But you didn't answer. Then you returned with her." Stevie looks away from Alex, biting her lip. "You may have broken Fiona's heart today Alex, but you broke mine long ago." Her voice breaks, and a single tear slips down her cheek.

Alex stands, rooted to the ground by the vulnerability in her words. Realizing he hasn't yet spoken in reply to her speech, Alex fights to find the right words. He can think of only three. "I'm so sorry." He whispers, stepping the remaining distance between them easily. Taking her face in his hands, he swiftly leans down and kisses her softly, reveling in the way she tastes, the way she feels against him.

Stevie stills, surprised by the urgency she feels in the kiss. She realizes that Alex is just as affected by her, by their situation, as much as she is by him.

Alex pulls away from the kiss to look down at her, brushing his thumb over the dried tearstain on her face.

"I want to be with you Stevie. Please say you want that too." Alex murmurs, sincerity and love flashing through his eyes.

Stevie's anger fades away; she reaches up to cover his hand with her own and shakes her head in exasperation. "Of course I want to be with you Alex. I love you! It's just…this is so raw and new."

"Are you afraid?"

"No. I'm happy. I'm really happy."

Alex gathers Stevie up in his arms and holds her tightly. She can feel him smiling into her hair.

"So Cowgirl…up for a date at the pub tonight?" Alex laughs, his amusement growing as she playfully slaps him on the shoulder.

"No way Cowboy, I want you all to myself tonight." Stevie replies, eyes gleaming. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Stevie."


End file.
